


tell me love is endless

by colazitron



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff, M/M, just some kissing and some banter really, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: When David takes Matteo home from the pool, there's a tiny bit of time missing between kissing in the hallway, and taking off each others' clothes. This is that.





	tell me love is endless

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Look, Lukas said a minute of conversation, cute, not about the sex they're about to have, Matteo being his 'usual clumsy self', so I just... had to try. I tried to make it fit into the actual clip as we see it, logistically.
> 
> I wrote it in script format so I could stick to the minute but it's a little wordier than an actual script would probably be since it's not a script, really, but fic instead. You might still be able to cram it into a minute of you actually shot it. I don't know.
> 
> Um. Enjoy?
> 
> Herr von Horbatschewksy, this is for you.

_ **INT. - David's room - Night** _

DAVID and MATTEO stumble in, still kissing, light spilling in through the open door from the hallway behind MATTEO. They're a little uncoordinated but they don't care - until MATTEO stumbles over something in the dark and nearly takes them both down.

**DAVID**

(laughing)

I'll turn on a light. Close the door.

Instead, MATTEO grabs DAVID by the front of his jacket and pulls him into another kiss. DAVID lets him, smiles into it, but then pushes him away again gently.

**DAVID**

Get the door.

MATTEO gets the door, just as DAVID turns on the light next to his bed. He turns back towards MATTEO, but MATTEO is distracted by looking at the art DAVID has pinned to his walls, reaching out to touch the potted plants, run his fingers over books. DAVID watches him explore for a bit, then takes off his jacket and shoes.

MATTEO has reached DAVID'S desk, where he puts down his scarf and picks up the red valve instead.

**MATTEO**

This is from that day at the pool.

DAVID looks taken aback for a second but catches himself quickly, making his way over to MATTEO, turning on another lamp as he goes.

**DAVID**

Yeah, it is. I wanted something to remember that place by.

**MATTEO**

Just the place?

**DAVID**

Well, I also won a breath holding contest.

**MATTEO**

You didn't win, you cheated.

**DAVID**

I won. But you can have a rematch, if you want to lose again.

They kiss and DAVID pushes MATTEO'S jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. MATTEO drops the valve with a loud clang.

**DAVID**

Sh, my--

**MATTEO**

\-- your sister.

DAVID shakes his head and kisses him again, reaching for MATTEO'S face.

**DAVID**

Shoes.

**MATTEO**

What?

**DAVID**

Your shoes. You have to take off your shoes.

**MATTEO**

Oh.

MATTEO slips out of his shoes, unopened, and DAVID turns away to turn on the lamp on his desk. When he turns back, MATTEO is looking around again, but DAVID turns him towards the bed and reaches for the zipper of his hoodie, pushing it off him too before kissing him again.

**The End**


End file.
